


You’re Feline Fine

by captainmarvel832



Series: Ladybug Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette April, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmarvel832/pseuds/captainmarvel832
Summary: Marinette being Done (tm) and Adrien being a little shit
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladybug Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713097
Comments: 20
Kudos: 473





	You’re Feline Fine

  
Marinette was not above strangling hawkmoth. After spending all night fighting an akuma she finally swung onto her balcony with ten minutes to sleep before her mom was shaking her to get up for school. Stumbling out of bed she noted an aching pain in her right foot. Crap there's no way to hide that, she thought as she collected her books and threw on her usual outfit. Tiki stayed quiet knowing Marinette would never willingly miss school, but she still gave her chosen pointed looks that got ignored. Before leaving the house she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and noticed the dark eye bags she was sporting and her unbrushed hair not in her signature pigtails.  
  
Whatever, she sighed. She was done with giving a shit.  
She was able to jog past her parents despite the pain in her legs as well as ignore the worried looks pointed her way. She gave a rushed goodbye before running the rest of the way to school so she could make it in on time.  
  
The bell rang right as she came stumbling through the doorway to the classroom. Everyone looked up at her as she made her way to her seat next to Alya and she threw her book bag onto the ground and face planted onto the desk.  
  
Everyone nervously looked at eachother not used to this Marinette in front of them. Never one to shy away, Alya poked her arm against her head, “Hey girl you good?”  
  
Finally Marinette lifted her head to look around at Alya and then took in Nino and Adrien in front of her with mirroring worried looks. She also noticed that Adrien, while looking vastly better than her, looked exhausted as well with his rumpled shirt and he seems to be missing his white outer shirt. Whether it was on purpose or not Marinette had no idea.  
  
She stared at them a little more (que even more worried glances) trying to will her brain into words, “Um yeah yeah I’m great.” Her words came out passive aggressive and sarcastic making everyone seriously wonder for her sanity.  
  
Mrs. Bustier chose that moment to come into the classroom, “Alright students please pass your homework up to the front and then take out your books please.” Alya turned to her to get her homework and in response Marinette gave her a flat look that seemed to say, You really think I did that?  
  
Alya and Nino shared a look of concern while Adrien just stared at her. What was she doing all night to have this happen and why is she acting so weird?  
While the teacher droned on Adrien turned around to face Marinette whose face was once again smooshed onto her arms on the desk.  
  
“Hey Marinette? What did you do all last night? Are you alright?”  
  
Marinette didn’t bother lifting her head before simply saying, “I-  
  
Whatever she was going to say was cut off by screams from outside the school. Mrs. Bustier sighed, tired of her class getting interrupted every single day before she said to the class, “Looks like there's another akuma. Lets calmly get to the back of the class ro-“  
  
A muffled anguished scream was heard and they all turned to Marinette who lifted her head up once again. She stared at a spot just next to the chalkboard looking dazed before she deadpanned, “Today is the day Hawkmoth dies, I’m going to kick him in the balls so hard he just... dies.”  
  
Adrien snorts making everyone look between the two of them confused.  
  
He looked at Marinette like she was the best thing since sliced cheese while Marinette looked like she wanted to throw herself out the classroom window.  
  
“I don’t know,” Adrienne said, hoping he was right with his assumption he continued, “I think you’re just feline tired.”  
  
Marinette turned her neck so fast they were sure she broke it.  
  
They stared at each other— Chat in awe and astonishment and Ladybug even more like she wanted to throw herself out the window.  
  
She then realized there’s no way Mrs. Bustier would let them out of the classroom with an akuma wreaking havoc right outside the school and glancing at the class she sighed, “There's no way out of this is there.”  
  
“Un-fur-tunately not My Lady,” Adrien chirped with a shit eating grin, still amazed that the girl he was trying not to like is the same girl he fell in love with.  
  
Marinette on the other hand got up and walked toward the window, barely limping from her foot and surveyed what was going on outside.  
  
The whole class including the teacher looked between them still not understanding what was going on.  
  
“Girl what the hell is going on with you? Come sit down.” Alya was beyond confused at what was going on today  
  
Adrien got up as well and went to stand by his lady before grinning at her, “I guess it’s time to let the cat out of the bag.”  
  
Marinette stared up at the ceiling before muttering, “I can’t believe I ever had a crush on you.”  
  
Adrien jumped and grinned ever harder, “You WHAT!”  
  
A tinkling laugh was heard before she shouted, “Tiki! Transformez-moi!” A pink light engulfed the girl and where Marinette was standing, now stood Ladybug. Everyone in the room gasped.  
  
Ladybug then turned to Adrien and kissed his nose, “Time to pounce.” Before she jumped out the window and swung into battle.  
  
Adrien stood staring after her and then turned to face the class who were thoroughly shook before dreamily sighing, “Isn’t my Lady just the best. Plag Transformez-moi!” Before he jumped out the window after her.  
  
The duo couldn’t help but laugh in the middle of they fight when they heard the anticipated, “WHAT THE FUCK!” Screamed by Alya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :’) leave a comment! Follow me on tumblr :) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/calentine832


End file.
